This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schefflera arboricola named `PVN-1`.
This cultivar is in fact a dwarf wherein all of the usual elements of the known, standard S. arboricola are present but on a dwarf scale, including color, shape of leaves, shape of plant and all other parts of similar size.
The cultivar was discovered as a sport of a standard S. arboricola grown in a nursery in Apopka, Fla., where we are growing other S. arboricola, and was noticed because of its small size, being carefully removed from the parent and thereafter used for initial propagation. The `PVN-1` is part of a continuing effort to develop plants of this species. Another S. arboricola, which herein is designated as `Luseane` (unpatented) is also a dwarf and a sport from a standard S. arboricola. The `PVN-1` is a subsequent sport and differs significantly from the `Luseane` as shall be described herein. It is contemplated, though, that notwithstanding the distinction between the `PVN-1` and the `Luseane`, `PVN-1` shall be marketed under the same commercial name "Luseane". Marketing of the earlier plant `Luseane` has been discontinued for some time.
We have initially effected asexual propagation by stem cuttings in Apopka, Fla., as well as by tissue culture. We have observed the plants thus produced and find that the characteristics initially described are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
We believe the plant provides an attractive commercial plant of small an unusual size for many decorative purposes.